Room 323
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Room 323 May 10th 2015, I was riding dirt bikes with my buddies. Then bam I wrecked and as I bounced across the hot black pavement my head ricocheted of the road. I woke up and my friend is standing over me and he trembled “are you okay.” I responded “yes but my arm hurts really bad.” Then I looked down and see that my arm is crooked. I call my mom and she took me to the hospital and the doctor told me I need surgery, so I went into surgery and they put me to sleep and done the operation I woke up and no one was around so I sat up and I had a blue cast up to my shoulder. I looked at my fluid bag and it was empty. I look at a clock it says 2:00 and it was kind of dark so I figured it’s in the morning. I didn’t know what day it was. So I went outside my room323 and the lights were flickering and the hallway was a mess. I went outside and there were no traffic on the highway. I saw a person walking so I walked up to him and said “hello what is going on.” Then I realized that the guy wasn’t a guy he was a walker. He started chasing me and I started panicking then I see a car a red 2015 Corvette with the door open I jumped in it and closed the door. There were a half-eaten guy in the passenger side seat. He woke up and tries to eat me I hold him off with my cast while I look for something to kill it with. I found a crowbar and I kill it. I started driving home. I finally got home and I walk in and guns are pointing at me my mom says “nick, I thought you were dead” and I told her all I saw out there. I tell he “we need to get our cars and leave to go to Georgia because I heard on the radio there’s no zombies there.” She replies “okay will leave first thing in the morning, we woke up and we drove until we saw a huge building. We started to drive in and we saw four people there names were Daryl, Rick, Carl, Glenn. They acknowledged us and say “why are you here” we reply “we thought there were no walkers here” then rick says “we are leaving first thing in the morning on the way to Washington D.C and don’t try anything stupid or we will kill you.” We wake up and leave. We drove and drove until we saw a huge building. We started to drive in and we saw four people there names was Daryl,Rick,Carl, and Gleen. They acknowledge us and say “welcome to our prison and we will be leaving to got to Washington D.C to find a cure. Then we saw explosions and we see tanks we grab guns and started shooting. Then I see Gleen gets shot but we manage to survive the attack by the governor. Now its me,mom,dad, my brothers and my sister, then Daryl,Rick,,Caryl. We leave and Caryl and I started in the back of the car talking. He cried “ my mom or little sister didn’t make it your lucky.” I replied “ no one is lucky in this world.” He answered “your right, this is a cruel world.” After the attack from the governor we went from Georgia to North Carolina without any trouble besides stopping to get gas but the we see hundreds of zombies and Rick says “get your guns ready,this is gonna be a hard time.” I look at my mom and trembled “stay in the car I love you.” I look at my dad and says “lets go.” He replies “I love you,” I answer “I love you too.” We get out of the car and get in formation and kill them as they come. I have to reload and I as reload on zombie downs me and I knock it off with my cast then I shoot it. As I get up I see Caryl get bit and rush over there to knock it off of him and kill it. He looks me in the eyes and says “ tell dad that I love him,shoot me now.” Then BANG! I look to my left and Rick is standing there crying and he cried “ I have no one left.” I say “you have us.” We get in the car and keep driving until we get to D.C and we get out of the car and I see a zombie pop around the car and but rick and rick shoots at the zombie and missed and hits Daryl and we rush over to them both, Daryl is dead and Rick is bitten. I look at rick and say “ now you will have everyone back now go with them.” and I shoot him and Daryl has no heart beat. Then I hear a helicopter with a gun shooting and I get shot with the rest of my family. Then I wake up in the hospital and my family is around me then my doctor, Doctor Sharma, explains that I’ve been in a coma for two years because I had complications during surgery. I hug my mom and explain my dream to everyone. My mom said that she and my dad has visited me everyday for two years and I sit there in my bed and crying happiness that everyone is alive and none of the things I dreamed about was real. Now after those two years of laying there dreaming about all the horrific things that happened to those mysterious people. I talked to my family about these people that I saw, but I have no idea who those people are. Just know that some things are not what they seem. Category:Exciting Category:Walking dead Category:Action packed